Hermione Black Longbottom?
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Hermione finds out that the Ministry is threatening to take her family's money away since she is female and the last remaining Black. She finds out that in order to save her family's name she has to get married. Neville steps in and voices his feelings for her, for which she returns. Inevitably makes her the next Lady Longbottom and Lady Black. Making Neville Lord Longbottom Black.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hermione was in her 6th year at Hogwarts and was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They were working on a NEWT level stunning charm. Hermione had gotten it during her second try and was helping some of her classmates with their work of the spell. She heard a shout coming from behind her and she had just enough time to turn around when the rougue stunning spell hit her square in the chest sending her flying across the room. She hit the back wall faster than the professor could send a cushioning charm. She was quickly sent to the hospital wing upon Madam Pomfrey began doing blood work on her to see if she was in more harm than she looked.

That was when Pomfrey saw that Hermione Granger wasn't a muggleborn at all. After she finished healing her up she woke Hermione up and after a few minutes of explaining what had happen she told her about her blood results. She explained that she had retested her a few times to be certain. She told her that she was actually a Black and was a pureblood witch. Her father being Sirius Black and her mother being Marlene McKinnon Black.

What she didn't know wad that Marlene and Sirius had had a secret bonding of sorts and had been secretly married. Hermione had been born shortly before Marlene and her family had been killed. Ministry not knowing that Hermione was Sirius's daughter, for their marriage certificate had been charmed shut for safety. They had put Hermione in an orphanage. The orphanage wad open to both muggle and Wizarding world. Hermione broke down crying as she felt betrayed by the Grangers for not telling her she had been adopted. She asked if there were any charms on her to hide how she truly looked. Pomfrey checked and after Hermione told her to take them off, Pomfrey watched as Hermione's hair became slightly more golden brown that felt into silky ringlets of curls that went just past her shoulders. Also, her eyes changed from the chocolate brown to a grey color that matched her father's eyes.

Pomfrey gave her a mirror to look into to see how she truly looked. Hermione noticed that she had sharper facial features that showed her pureblood heritage. It was then that her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville came into the hospital wing to check on her.

To say they were shocked was an understatement, but Hermione along with the help of Pomfrey explained what must have happened. After about 10 minutes Harry cracked a smile as Ron let out a breathy, "Bloody Hell." as Harry added , " At least I am not the only Marauders kid around Hogwarts now." Everyone chuckled while Ginny hugged her best friend. Neville just smiled at her and nodded as he didn't want to get in between her and Ginny.

Over the next year Hermione got everything set right with Gringotts and was declared the Black family heiress. Little did she know how much Minister Fudge and Umbridge were wanting her family's fortune.


	2. To Save the Black Family

Chapter 1

Hermione was in her 7th year at Hogwarts and was currently in the Gryffindor common room. She had been made Head Girl. She had during her 6th year found out that she had been adopted and was actually Hermione Marlene Black. She was the long lost heiress to the Black family. Not only that, but she was a pureblood witch as her mother was Marlene McKinnon. She was shocked, but was grateful that she had gotten to know her biological father Sirius before he was killed by Bellatrix. Her only sadness was that she wished she would have known who she truly wad before Sirius was killed.

Hermione was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione and Ron had realized during their 5th year that they wouldn't be happy as more than just best friends. Hermione was sitting on the bench with the window open to let in the warm breeze, for warm days were quickly gone this far up into Scotland. She was reading a book on her family history when an ministry owl came flying into the window. The whole common room got quiet as they watched it make a circle before it flew back to Hermione. She gave the owl a treat before she watched it fly away. She had changed her name back to her true name as a way to try and keep The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black alive even if it was for one more generation. She slowly opened the letter and after 10 minutes of reading the paper she got angry at the in justice. Harry and Ron got up quickly as to comfort their friend as best as they could. Harry was the first to speak, Hermione, what's wrong? What did the letter say?" She just broke down as she felt trapped, but after about 5 minutes she spoke up by saying," The ministry is threatening to take my family's money away unless I get married within the next 10 months. They said that since I am the last of my family and since my father Sirius was never offically cleared of his charges. Our money will be seized and the ministry will take control of the Black family fortune." She looked up at Harry and Ron with tears coming down her face. Both were at a loss of words as she continued," It wasn't enough to falsely accuse my father..oh no they have to futher drag our name through the mud by trying to take my inheritance as well. I can't let them do that to my family, but I'm still in school till June and that a little less than 9 months from now." She saw that Harry was about to speak, but interrupted him as she knew what he was going to say, " Don't Harry. I know what you are going to say and my answer is no. You are already pretty much engaged to Ginny here and besides you and I are like 3 or 4 cousins and I am not comfortable with that. Before, you volunteer Ron here I want you to know that I feel him more like a brother than anything. No offense Ron," She cracked a small smile as she saw Ron heave a huge sigh of relief before smiling back at her.

Harry then added," Then, who are you thinking it would be then?" She shrugged and then began to cry silently once again as she looked down at her book, wishing the answers would come out of the book. She sighed as she realized that that was never going to happen and closed her book.

Right then a voice spoke up and said, "I'd marry you Mione. That is if you would accept me." Hermione looked up surprised as Harry and Ron looked towards where the voice came from. The voice came from none other than Neville Longbottom. She looked at him as if he was giving up his life to help her, "Neville, are you sure you would be happy with me? Besides it was someone from my family that harmed your parents." She looked back down ashamed of being related to Bellatrix. Neville quickly walked over to her. Taking hold of her hands he spoke, "I'd be honored to marry my first friend I made at Hogwarts." He broke into a shy smile as he looked down at their joined hands," Besides, you can't help who you are related to. Plus, I've had a crush on you for 4 years, but never thought I would get the chance to act on it. Then when you found out last year that you were from a Most Ancient and Noble House." He went to add more, but Hermione lift her right hand and put her index finger over his mouth to stop him. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes meeting her grey ones. She smiled at him and replied, "Neville, I'd be honored. Besides, I've had a crush on you since 3 year as well." His body acted before his mind did and leaned in to kiss her. Once their lips met a bright flash was seen and many gryffindors had to turn away from the bright light and shield their face with their hands.

Once the light faded the first word was, "Bloody hell, what was that?" from Ron and Ginny replied with a smile, " I believe we have a new Lady Longbottom." Neville, Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at her like she had a second head before she rolled her eyes while smiling. She soon took hold of Hermione's left hand and on her left ring finger was the lady signet for House Longbottom. Hermione and Neville both stared at the ring and then looked at each other. Neville then added, " Of course. We confessed strong feelings for each other and our magic took it as our vows." Hermione then thought for a minute before adding, " Plus since I am the last of my family. You became not only Lord Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, but also Lord Black. Making me Lady Longbottom and Black." She smiled, " Neville, we just saved both of our familes with this." She smiled and leaped into his arms as he caught her and spun het around smiling as well as chuckling.

After putting her down the rest of Gryffindor House came over to congratulate them. Neither could stop smiling as they thanked their house mates.


End file.
